1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge assemblies and electronic devices using the same, more particularly to a double hinge assembly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Clamshell designed electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, or personal digital assistants (PDAs) generally has a main body and a cover. The cover is pivotally mounted on the main body via a hinge. A typical hinge includes a first cam, a second cam, a spring, and an O-shaped ring. A shaft extends from a center of the second cam, and the shaft defines a groove on an outer surface. The first cam defines a central hole. The shaft protrudes through the first cam and the spring, and the O-shaped ring is engaged in the groove of the shaft, thereby the typical hinge is assembled.
With the typical hinge, a cover can be turned about a horizontal axis in order to change a viewing angle. However, if a user wants to take a picture of himself using the mobile phone, the user cannot see the displayed image because the camera lens and the display are located at opposite sides of the cover. Therefore, the user cannot properly aligned or adjust the image shown on the display, resulting in a misaligned image. In addition, if the display of the mobile phone is a touch panel display, the person needs to use one hand to hold the main body and the other hand to touch the camera icon, on the display, to take the picture. Thus, the mobile phone with the typical hinge is quite inconvenient for use.
Therefore, a double hinge assembly and an electronic device using the same to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.